Moonlit Dawn
by Wgreen
Summary: Aang meets another Water bender Noir.  Instantly she forms a grudge against Katara, is it out of jealousy or something more? set after series.
1. Chapter One:Devils in The Mist

Moonlit Dawn

**I do not own Avatar or the Original character Noir, She is property of Midenigufutsu koyote.**

Chapter One: Devils in the mist

Long ago before the war in the Water Tribes a group of benders existed. They were water benders and powerful warriors. They were known as the benders of the mist. In any tribal war they were at the front lines taking with them countless lives. Every bender feared them from the steady balanced earth bender to the fiercest of fire benders. Only their Water Tribe brothers were unafraid of their warrior brothers but that too soon changed.

The Water Tribes began calling them killers monsters without remorse or regret. Monsters that embraced savagery and killed anyone who they deemed unfit. They were prosecuted, hunted down to the brink of extinction. In the blink of an eye the Water Tribes had all but wiped away their mist bending cousins in a bloody civil war.

Any who survived were branded on the forehead. Branded with the crescent moon slashed through the middle. It was the mark of shame. An ancient marking reserved for only the worst of criminals. Those who did not receive the marking were executed publicly as a waring. A warning that any who rebelled would be dealt a similar fate.

However the mist bender's would not break so easily. The benders of the mist were a proud people. They never bowed to anyone. So instead they wore the mark as a badge of honor. None showed an ounce of shame for what they were. The mark inspired them to fight on. Although there were few in number they fought until they could no longer fight. Every man, woman and child waged war until they died or were caught by their Water Tribe cousins.

Eventually the mist benders all but disappeared from the world. They had become ghosts, tales to frighten naughty children. Only the legends remained of the devil warriors of the mist. At least that was what the Northern and Southern tribes believed. In truth many had fled into the frozen tundra, living as nomads and scavengers. It was no life for anyone, the frozen tundra made sure of that.

* * *

(Two years prior to Aang's Awakening)

Naric was the chieftain of the village. He was a somber man by any means but he was both wise and kind. No matter the situation he was calm and collected. He was a natural leader to his tribe. What made him a true leader though was that he loved his tribe more than anything. They were more than just his tribe they were his family and that was what made him a true leader.

It was true that Naric loved the people of his tribe. There was one person though that he valued more than anyone in the world, Noir. She was his daughter and the last thing he had of his wife. After he lost her Noir was the only thing that kept Naric going. Although his duty was to his people his heart was to his daughter.

Naric held Noir's hand as they walked through the village. It was their ritual to walk in the early morning. Often times they would go to the nearby ocean and gaze at the sunrise. Today was no exception. The two sat in the snow where the view of the ocean and sunrise was perfect. Noir snuggled into her father's arm a little and smiled.

"I love you Daddy" she whispered. Naric just brushed Noir's snow white hair away to the side and kissed her forehead. Wrapping his arm around her Naric kissed Noir again and looked to the rising sun. In many ways Noir took after her mother. She loved the sun just as she did, Noir had her hair, her sapphire blue eyes and her beauty. She was only eleven but Naric could tell that Noir was going to give the boys a run for their money when she was older.

As the sun finished rising Naric stood. They could not stay for long; Naric was needed back at the village. Walking back Noir nearly talked her mouth off. She told her father of all the things she had done yesterday with her friends. Naric could barely process it all though Noir was talking so fast she almost sounded like a lemur. Still he listened to her ramble on about all of the things she did.

Listening to Noir talk made Naric smile again. That was yet another thing Noir inherited from her mother, the ability to talk without pause. It was amazing how much Noir resembled her mother. There was one way though people could tell she was Naric's daughter, she was a bending prodigy. She was only eleven but Noir could face a master and win.

Reaching the village everyone was already hard at work. Most were getting ready to hunt while the rest prepared to smoke yesterday's meat. Belka, the village's best hunter, was on the far side helping some of the younger hunters. Spotting Naric he instantly ran over to him, leaving the younger hunters to work for themselves.

"Morning you two, how was your walk?" he called out as ran.

"It was good uncle Belka we got to see the sun rise again!" Noir replied as Belka caught up to them.

Belka was a good man with a kind heart. He towered over most people but he was a gentle soul. A gentle soul who loved everyone close to him, including Naric. The two were as close as brother's. They had met when they were only children and grew together, both as friends and as rivals. Both would always try to outdo the other, only for Naric to win. Belka didn't mind he took in stride and would try again.

"Belka shouldn't you be helping the others get ready?" Naric said as he cleared his throat. Belka only laughed and sarcastically replied

"Shouldn't you" Smiling Naric nodded his head and began to walk off with Belka. Turning to Noir he said clearly,

"Noir go help the others prepare the..."

"Yeah Daddy I know don't worry." She called out happily. Running over to where the other girls were Noir pitched in and began to work. Looking again to her Naric made sure she was out of hearing distance. Once he was sure he said lowly

"Has the hunting improved any?" Rubbing the back of his head Belka licked his lips and replied quietly.

"Do you want me to sugar coat it or do you just want the facts?" All Naric had to do was frown to let him know that now was not the time. Licking his lips again Belka stated briskly.

"Bad, very bad Naric what did you expect ever since we left the water tribe we left behind all of the good hunting grounds." Cursing under his breath and looked at the young hunter's preparing their spears. It was true out here in the tundra there was no good hunting. When there was it was a short lived hunt and all of the meat had to be smoked.

Looking at the villagers working Naric had to decide if he was going to have them move again. It didn't seem fair making them move especially since they had finally settled in. Since they were at the ocean maybe they could try their hand at fishing. That would be difficult, they had no resources at least not enough to make canoes. If anything they could manage to make a small rickety one.

Letting the situation sink in Naric made the command decision to stay. It was for the best because here they had the option to try and catch fish. In the heart the tundra all they could rely on was a good hunt. Many people died of starvation while many others died from the relentless cold. Naric never wanted his people to go through that again, he swore on his name not to.

Running his hands through his hair Naric grumbled out of irritation. He looked to his tribe once again hoping to find an answer to their problems. Steeling himself he knew that all he could do was his best and pray to the Water and Moon spirit's for strength.

"Alright one bad hunt is just one bad hunt. We'll get some more meat." Naric said reassuringly. Belka just frowned again and spat.

"And if not?"

"We pray that something good will happen." Naric said grimly as he walked back towards Noir.


	2. Chapter Two:Crimson and Clover

Chapter Two: Crimson and Clover

**I Do not Own Avatar or Noir. She is property of Midenigufutsu koyote. The two Oc's Nika and Kodi however are mine.**

A year had passed. A long unforgiving year. Food was becoming scarce. Soon it would have to be rationed even more than it already was. Despite this, it was a time of celebration. It was Noir's twelfth birthday. Tonight she would receive the mark of every Mist bender bore. The mark of shame, or rather the mark of honor. However it was no longer branded onto the forehead, simply tattooed. it was considered the greatest honor to bear this mark in Mist bender society. On the twelfth birthday a huge ceremony was held. To celebrate life, death and the liberation from their Northern and Southern cousins.

The entire village would gather and tell stories, dance and sing. After all the songs had been sung and all the stories told, a feast was held in the honor of the child. Finally the village shaman would pray to the Ocean and Moon spirits to protect the child. Once the shaman was finished with the prayer and the moon was at it's highest. He would bless the child a final time and inscribe the mark.

All of the tribe had gathered together and had begun preparing tonight's celebration. However Noir and her childhood friend Nika were not. They had gone off to play and had been gone for some time. Naric was starting to worry. His fear was probably unfounded but still he was worried, they were known for getting into trouble. Just as he was going to look the two came running into the village.

"Take it back, Nika! Take it all back right now!" Noir cried, Nika only turned and stuck her tongue out at her.

"But it's true!" Nika replied evilly and then made kissing noises. Noir narrowed her eyes and pounced on Nika, pinning her to the snowy ground. Nika countered by bending the snow around her and dropping it all on Noir. The two continued their fight until Naric grabbed both of them by the hood of their parka's.

"Alright, what's going on this time? Nika, what did you say?" Naric asked briskly. Both girls struggled fervently to get out of his grip. With no success. Resigned to the fact they were not getting away both held still until Naric let go.

Naric turned his gaze from Nika back to Noir, waiting for an answer. Moments passed and neither said anything. Nika quickly flashed Noir an evil smile and looked up to Naric and said sweetly.

"I was just pointing out the obvious, Chieftain Naric."

"And what exactly is the obvious?" Naric asked bluntly. Nika grinned broadly at Naric and then at Noir.

"That she has a really big crush on Kodi and wants to give him a big fat kiss!" Nika declared loudly, unaware that Kodi had was directly behind her. There was an uneasy silence as Noir stared blankly at Kodi. A monumental wall of of embarrassment crashed into Noir. Her face slowly became a dark reddish pink. She tried to deny it, but all that came out was a murmur and a squeak. Suddenly she began to run with tears welling up in her eyes. She ran all the way until she reached the outskirts of the village. Naric started to run after her but Nika stopped him.

"Please, let me handle this, Chieftain. This is my fault." Nika pleaded. Naric was hesitant but he could tell how upset Nika was. Reluctantly he agreed. Nika was about to give chase to Noir but stopped. Grabbing a hold of Kodi's arm Nika tugged with all her might.

"You know she won't talk to me. Come on lover boy, let's go!" Nika barked, pulling Kodi along every inch of the way.

"Why do you always tease Noir like that!" Kodi demanded as the two ran after Noir. That was a good question, Nika thought to herself. Ever since they were little Nika liked to pick on Noir. She didn't mean anything by it, she was only having fun. Nika only hoped she would forgive her.

"I don't know! I just do!" Nika called, the guilt slowly welling up inside of her.

Nika, Noir and Kodi had been best friends ever since they were very young. They had grown up together and had become as close as family. Kodi was fourteen and the eldest of the three. To Nika and Noir, he was an older brother and water bending instructor. He was very close to Noir and was the one she went to for advice, help and comfort.

Nika was the middle child although she thought otherwise. Nika was impulsive, quick witted and almost always hyper. Beyond her hyper, impulsive tendencies, Nika was fiercely loyal to her friends, Noir in particular. Nika acted as her personal body guard, not letting anyone so much as sneeze in Noir's direction.

Together the three were inseparable. Noir might have been the youngest but she was always the one to lead them on some crazy adventure. Every day Noir would drag them along on some wild idea that just popped into her head. They loved it. As long as they were together that's all they needed.

That was why Nika was so worried. She knew that Noir's feelings for Kodi were a delicate subject. Yet she opened her mouth once again! Nika felt so dumb! Why did she just say that out loud. More importantly, why did Kodi have to be standing right behind her! Putting her guilt aside Nika continued to run. They had lost sight of Noir but Nika knew where she would head, there was only one place.

Once Noir was sure she had lost Nika and Kodi she slowed down. Noir had run to the spot where her father would take her. Sitting near the ocean Noir looked dully out at the ice and sea. She hurled a couple of chunks of ice into the ocean. She felt like crying. How could she face Kodi now? Her sorrow quickly turned into anger. Noir clenched her fists tightly, her finger nails digging into her palms. Nika was going to pay for this!

With new found pride, Noir began to run back into the village. Suddenly, someone was in front of her. She had run full force into Kodi! Her pride and courage left as fast as it had built up inside of her. Noir's face turned a shade of pink. In a panic Noir tried to run but Kodi held her hand. Which only made Noir blush harder.

"How did you find me?"Noir asked in a squeaky voice. Kodi just smiled

"You're not that original when it comes to hiding." Kodi stated as he let go of Noir's hand. Something she wished he didn't do.

"My dad told you where I'd be... right?" Noir said dully. Kodi just shook his head and pointed off into the distance at Nika. Rolling her eyes Noir uttered.

"Oh..."

"She's really sorry... You know, you two are sort of like, Crimson and Clover. The two opposites that always attract but almost never agree." Kodi said reassuringly. Noir just glared in her direction, hoping her gaze would freeze Nika into a block of ice.

"If she was _so sorry _she would tell me herself!" Noir yelled so Nika could hear. A couple moments later Nika hollered back.

"I was only joking around!" Almost instantly Nika regretted that. She meant to apologize. Noir clenched her teeth and started bending the snow around her into small round projectiles. Noir launched snowball after snowball towards her target, each one missing. Nika had redirected them back to Noir.

It had become a war zone of snowy death. Each girl bending blasts of snow at high speed at each other, with poor Kodi cowering in the cross fire. Nika propelled herself forward by creating an ice pillar under her feet. Landing in front of Noir, Nika streamed a small amount of water into a whip. She lashed at Noir's feet, trying to uproot her balance.

Noir countered by copying Nika's earlier move. Using the ice under Nika, Noir created a barrier of ice pillars around her. As they closed around Nika, she bended each one back. Nika managed to free herself long enough to counter with a splash of water to Noir's face.

That signaled the end of the match. Noir pouted, she could normally beat Nika but today she lost. Cheering up quickly she began walking back towards the village. Nika and Kodi followed close behind. Nika bowed her head and continually apologized to Noir for what she had said. As usual Noir forgave her but not before swatting the back of her head with a snowball. After walking together for a while, Kodi ran ahead of the two.

"Well guys; I'll let you be alone. My dad wanted me to help with the preparations." He called as he ran, disappearing into the distance. Once Kodi was gone, Nika thanked him silently. She had wanted to apologize personally. Also, she wanted to talk to Noir about something that was bothering her. Before she had a chance Noir had started to run.

"Wait." Nika declared in loud voice. Noir paused and looked back to her friend.

"Come on, Nika. We need to help the others for tonight." Noir called impatiently as she ran in place.

"It's alright. We have a lot of time. I just wanted to talk to you about something."Noticing how serious she was Noir walked up to Nika.

"What's up?" Noir asked with a tinge of concern in her voice. Nika fell silent. Her heart started beating faster little by little. Steeling herself Nika forced herself to speak.

"I really am sorry. I know I shouldn't pick on you." Noir just smiled her usual smile and laughed.

"It's alright, Nika. I know you, it's okay. Like Kodi said, you're Crimson, and I'm Clover. Opposites that attract." Suddenly Nika embraced Noir. Noir didn't know. Nika was jealous. She was jealous that Noir could be so honest about how she felt. When Nika couldn't be honest with herself. At first Nika thought that she teased her because she had a father... a family. That both Kodi and Noir had parents when she had none. That wasn't it.

Over time she began noticing how beautiful Noir was. She was kind, caring and compassionate. Nika tried to bury whatever she was feeling with harsh feelings and harsher words. She tried pushing Noir, the most beautiful girl, her best friend away. Because Nika was afraid, because she was selfish.

It didn't happen over night. Over the years Nika became close to Noir. Very close. She began imagining a life with her. It scared her, frightened Nika to her core. She had fallen in love with her best friend. It was wrong. Nika knew it was wrong from the start but no matter what she did... Her feelings only became stronger.

Today, on Noir's birthday, Nika was going to confess her feelings. She could no longer take hiding how she had felt. Nika knew that she would jeopardize their friendship. Nothing would ever be the same but Nika had too. Because; there was one small flicker, a small chance, one spark of hope. What if Noir had felt the same?

Nika squeezed Noir closely to her and smiled. If she did say yes, if Noir loved her in return. They could stay like this. If not, nothing would ever be the same again. Nika would not be able to live with herself if Noir didn't feel the same. Nika hugged Noir a final time, she had to remember this moment. It might be the last she could ever talk to Noir. Then let go. She let go of everything. Her timidness, the fear, everything.

"Noir... what if I loved someone? Someone close to me Should I tell them how I felt?" Nika asked in a hushed voice. Noir's eyes widened a bit and then she smiled.

"I'd say go for it. If you love someone, tell them." Their was one small flicker...

"Even if they would refuse outright?" Nika asked. Noir's smile only grew wider.

"No matter who it is, you shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up inside." A small chance...

"Who do you love? I know, I know! It's Kodi!" Noir exclaimed. Suddenly her face went sour.

"But I love him." Noir pouted out loud. Nika shook her head instinctively. Noir's beautiful smile returned as fast as it disappeared.

"Good. If you loved Kodi I would have to fight you over him. Now tell me who you love," Noir said cheerfully. One spark of hope...

Nika's face went redder than the sun. She took a final breath, ready to confess her feelings. She fidgeted in place, her eyes darting in every direction. Nika began to speak...but. She never had the chance. The alert horn was sounded. Someone was attacking the village.


	3. Chapter Three:This is My Family

Chapter Three: This Is My Village, This Is My Family

**I do not own avatar the last airbender or the Oc Noir, She is property of Midenigufutsu koyote. However I do own the Oc's of the Mist Village.**

The fleet had moved slowly through the uncharted regions of the South Pole. Admiral Yon Rha stood at the helm of his flagship, "The Frozen Lance". Today he was honored with the presence of the Princess, Azula. Alongside her stood Admiral Jeong Jeong and his apprentice Zhao.

When they joined his fleet, the Princess made an... odd change of direction. Princess Azula ordered the Southern Raiders deep into the uncharted territories of the South Pole. This was dangerous water they were in and yet she insisted. Rather she threatened that they continue on this course. It unnerved Yon Rha, this was a fools errand. Still he would rather be on a fools errand than anger the Princess of the Fire Nation.

He would ask, what it was they were looking for. She would only laugh and dismiss him. Yon Rha tried to push the subject once. He wished he hadn't. Just as he was losing his faith in the Princess, they were spotted. An entire village of water benders. How did Yon Rha miss them! He raided the Southern Water Tribe again and again. Until there were no benders left. This was an outrage... and an embarrassment.

"My Princess, if I may, can I lead the attack on these, barbarians?" Yon Rha asked as he bowed before her. Azula scowled and then let out a small laugh.

"Can you kill them? All of them?" She asked cheerfully. Jeong Jeong frowned at her disregard for human life, while Zhao smiled. Yon Rha stood slowly and declared affirmatively.

"My Princess, it was what I am trained for." Azula nodded her head in agreement and dismissed Yon Rha. Once he was gone Jeong Jeong cleared his throat and said lowly.

"Was that wise Princess? If the scrolls we had found are true. This will not be an easy task." Azula smirked and said with delight.

"I want to test them. If they fail, Yon Rha has another victory."

"And what if they pass this "test" my Princess?" Zhao asked cautiously. Azula only smiled wider. She leaned back in her chair, sipped her tea and stated coolly.

"Then, we personally see that these water benders are dealt with."

* * *

Yon Rha and his personal escort marched into the village. Unlike before no one cowered, no one bowed down. This was unusual, he was unaccustomed to it. Out he anger he sent a ball of flame towards the feet of a young girl. Almost instantly the girl sent a blast of ice into his gut.

"Insolent child!" Yon Rha barked, jets of flame erupting from his hands. Before they could strike the little girl, a water bender dissipated the flames with ice.

"Stop. As Chieftain of this village I will not stand your actions, Fire bender. I warn you only once, leave." The man said in a low husky voice. He was a tall man with long lochs of black hair that were tied back into ponytail. A scar covered his cheek from the top to bottom. His eyes were cold and blue. A top his forehead there was a tattoo of the moon, slashed through the middle.

Looking around Yon Rha noticed that every man and woman had been marked. Yon Rha recognized the symbol, the mark of shame. It was very rare to see this mark, let alone this many who were marked by it.

"So, you're Water Tribe outcasts." Yon Rha said evilly. The Chieftain kept his eyes locked on Yon Rha. He frowned, spat at his boots and uttered.

"We are no outcasts. We have chosen this path, this mark is our own. The Southern Water Tribe, they are outcasts to us. Whatever war you wage is with them, not us... I will warn you one last time, leave." Yon Rha frowned at this man's lack of respect and took an offensive stance. Streams of fire erupting from his hands.

Kodi was half way back towards the village. Looking down at his hand, a brief surge of joy shot all throughout him. Nika had held his hand. Granted she was dragging him like a freshly hunted carcass but still she had held this hand. He smiled briefly, then frowned. He had missed his chance to tell her how he had felt! Then again it would have been awkward, after what had just happened. He knew Noir didn't really like him like that. Nika was just teasing her, at least he thought. Kodi began to wonder if Nika wasn't joking. Kodi thought about a little and chuckled. Of course not, returning his thoughts to Nika. Kodi resolved that at tonight's festival he would tell Nika how he felt.

Once Kodi reached the hill that looked over the village, adrenaline took over. The mist barrier had been erected and the alert horn was sounded. His thoughts instantly went to his mother and little sister. Conjuring the snow around him, Kodi created a small mist cloud. He wrapped it around his frame as he ran towards the village. On his way down Kodi ran into a group of the attackers. Kodi quickly bended the particles of mist around him into small needles of ice and launched them at the men. Just as they were about to hit flames engulfed the needles.

Kodi immediately countered by wrapping the mist onto their armor and clutched his hand tight. Effectively crushing their arms. As he drew closer three more appeared... surrounding him. Kodi just smiled and shook his head. Conjuring the mist back Kodi hid behind it's natural cover. Moments later he jumped into the air and solidified the mist at his feet into small patches of ice. Jumping from ice patch to ice patch Kodi placed himself directly behind the soldiers. As the Fire benders converged on the area where they thought he was. Kodi twisted his wrists and arms, creating a reflection of himself from the mist. They all attacked at once and thought they had won.

As the last jet of flame passed through the mirage, Kodi punched his fist forward. The copy of himself doing the same. Blasts of ice and water were launched from both himself and the copy, freezing all of the soldiers in place.

"Stay there, oh wait... Well you get the joke." Kodi said with a smile as he ran to the center of the village.

"Stay back!" Naric's voice called from the distance. Suddenly a single blast of flame was propelled directly at Kodi. He barely had enough time to conjure a barrier of snow and ice. Naric back stepped until he was next to Kodi. Placing his hands in front of him, Naric summoned the mist to gather around his arms. The mist solidified, turning his right arm into an icy blade and his left a shield. A single man approached. He sent bolts of flame towards Naric. The mist surrounding Naric dissipated most of them. The rest were deflected by his ice shield.

"Where's my daughter?" Naric asked harshly. Kodi formed many needles of ice around him and stated under his breath.

"Safe, for now. If we hurry, we can end this before she returns. Are my sister and mother safe?" Naric nodded slowly and turned his gaze back to the fire bender. Slowly the barrier of mist faded away. Revealing that every warrior this man brought were incapacitated.

"I will allow you to leave. If I were you... I would take this chance." Naric growled, pointing the ice blade toward the fire bender. He didn't budge, all he did was chuckle.

"I am Yon Rha of the Southern Raiders. If you think that I will bow to a bunch of..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Noir and Nika had both sent a hunk of ice into his gut. Noir ran until she was standing above Yon Rha. She stared down at him as she created a spike of ice above his head.

"This is my father's village you threaten! This is my family you threaten! My father is willing to let you live. Take his offer, withdraw!" Yon Rha swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Sweat began running down his forehead. In a panic he said in a squeaky voice.

"I am Yon Rha... of the Southern Raiders. I will not bow to the likes of..." Noir dropped the ice shard until it just barely nicked Yon Rha's face.

"Okay, okay! I'll withdraw... just please don't drop that on me!" Yon Rha whimpered. Noir smiled deviously and let it levitate there for a little.

"Say you're a hog monkey." Noir stated with a grin. Yon Rha was hesitant. Noir dropped the ice shard even closer to his face.

"I'm a hog monkey!" He cried. Nika was about to join in but Naric shook his head. Walking over to Noir. He motioned that it was enough. Noir frowned and melted the ice shard onto Yon Rha's face. With his shoulders slumped he returned to his ship. Nika smiled devilishly and stuck out her tongue.

"And don't come back!" She yelled sarcastically. Naric took a deep breath and looked to his tribe. All of them were exhausted, himself included. Once the Fire Nation soldiers were out of sight Naric let the sword and shield melt away. Looking down at Kodi he grumbled.

"I thought you said she was safe." Kodi only grinned and replied whimsically.

"Well she was." Naric only frowned but then smiled, as Kodi's little sister Kayla ran towards Kodi. Once she reached Kodi he scooped her into his arms. Kodi kissed her on the forehead and ruffled her black hair in his hand.

"Brother, I attacked the fat head Fire man!" She exclaimed happily. At first, Kodi laughed but then his face flattened.

"Little sister, I've told you before, I want you to be safe. Don't do things like that, I worry about you." Kodi scolded as he placed her down. Kayla just frowned grabbed a hold of Kodi's hand and whined.

"But brother, he started it! He sent a flame ball at my feet!" Kodi was silent and held her small hand. For only being six, Kayla was very aggressive. She took after her mother. Yet she was gifted in bending, like their father, Belka.

"Just promise me you'll be safe, can you do that." Kayla just smiled and hugged her brothers leg. Releasing a grated sigh, Kodi was about to scold her but his mother had stopped him.

"Kodi, it's okay." Kama said with a smile. Kodi was going to protest, but she placed a gloved hand over his mouth and winked at him. Grunting out of frustration Kodi gave up and the three began to play. Kama was a sweet woman and a loving mother. She loved all her children, especially Kayla. She was expecting another child. In a couple of months Kama would give birth.

After watching them play together for a while, Naric began walking towards his hut. He was met by Belka. Unlike before he was quiet and almost cold.

"Chieftain. I have scouted at least three warships docked on the far side of the coast." Naric remained silent. He bit his lip and looked to Belka.

"By nightfall I could gather a group of our strongest warriors and counter attack."

No, Belka. I don't want to shed unnecessary blood. More importantly it is my daughters coming of age ritual. It would be dishonorable not only to me but to her if you were not present." Belka bowed his head in apology.

"It's okay... I understand old friend. We have many fights left in us." Naric said reassuringly.

"It's not that, Naric." Naric looked to Belka quizzically. There was a silence as Belka stepped forward and growled angrily.

"This war that the Fire Nation wages is not with us. It's with the Southern Water Tribe. They have brought the war to us! If even one member of our tribe dies, if even one hair of family is hurt I'll..." Naric placed his hands on Belka's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at his old friend and stated happily.

"Belka, whatever war that is waged with our cousins is no worry to us. We will do what we always do... disappear. Although I hate doing this, we will move again once the ceremony is complete. Over time we will just become a memory, as always."

"I hope your faith in disappearing is well placed, Chieftain. If not, we all will suffer because of the Southern Water Tribe." Belka said under his breath before walking towards his family.


	4. Chapter Four: Festival Night Confessions

I do not own Avatar or the Original character Noir, She is property of Midenigufutsu koyote. I do however own the OC's of the Mist village

Chapter Four: Festival Night Confessions

The rest of the day eased away. Before Noir knew it, nightfall had enveloped the village. The festival had begun. It was loud and crazy. Many villagers sang and danced around the bonfire. While the others danced, the rest of the village recalled the many misadventures and pranks Noir had done over the years.

Standing in her room, Noir slowly got dressed. Tonight, Noir honored the memory of her mother by wearing the parka she had sewed especially for this night. Although her mother was not here any longer, Noir hoped she could see from the Spirit World. It was a beautiful parka, adorned with many beads with ornate fur lining the hood and neck.

It was the work of a master craftsmen. Noir's mother was the best seamstress of the village. She would often tease that she was the best in the world. Noir would only laugh and say she hadn't seen the rest of the world. Her mother simply replied, "And that's what makes me the best."

Holding the parka to her chest, Noir hugged it tightly. A faint trickle of a tear, trailed down her face. Memories of the time before her mother fell ill returned. She was a strong willed woman who lasted through the sickness for many years. Not once did she ever worry about herself. Instead, her mother worried only about Noir's safety and care. As she thought of the past her thoughts were interrupted.

"Getting ready for the big night?" Nika asked casually as she strolled into Noir's room. Noir flushed and pulled the parka close to her. She was practically next to naked. The only thing she had on were her undergarments. Nika just smiled fiendishly.

"Hey, we grew up together! We're like sisters." Nika called as she drew closer to Noir. All Noir did was let out a nervous squeak and tried backing away from Nika.

"Just get out of my room!" Noir barked. Nika didn't listen. Nika reached out and grabbed Noir. She fought back but Nika was much stronger despite her size. Noir gave in and Nika helped her to dress. It was silent as Nika made sure that the parka had no creases or wrinkles.

"Why are you doing this?" Noir asked in a defeated tone. Nika's only response was to lightly flick Noir on the head.

"Because it's tradition. The mother helps her child prepare for the ceremony." Nika commented as she smoothed out the parka at Noir's waist. Noir's expression fell flat.

"But you're not my mother." Noir stated matter of factually. Nika nodded her head in agreement, while straightening the collar of the parka.

"I know." Nika replied, copying Noir's matter of fact tone. Patting down the back of the parka Nika's hands brushed Noir's butt momentarily. Noir turned red again and was about to protest but was cut off by Nika.

"I never had a mother to help me prepare for the ceremony. Your mother had to do this for me. It's not fair that your own mother couldn't do this honor for you but she did for me. Preparing you for the coming of age ceremony, is the only way I can repay her and you. You and Kodi were my only friends. So let me do this. I love you too much just let me be a mother for tonight."

Nika flushed a little. Almost instantly Noir turned around with tears slowly falling from her face. She wrapped her arms around Nika and squeezed as tightly as she could. Nika wiped the tears away and smiled. She told Noir how she felt. It wasn't her confession really. She knew Noir perceived it differently. For now, it was alright. Nika would could explain after the ceremony was over. That was the new plan. After the attack Nika had little choice left. In a sense it was more fitting. It was the right time.

As Noir let go, Nika frowned. When she hugged her the parka had become wrinkled! Shaking her head in annoyance Nika began again. Once she finished _again_ Nika smiled. Noir was beautiful. All she needed to do now was to comb her hair. Grabbing an ivory comb off of Noir's drawer, Nika gently combed Noir's silky smooth hair. She combed it slowly making sure not to hurt Noir. Nika gently combed through her hair for a minute or so before she smiled.

"You really are beautiful, Noir." Nika stated in a near whisper. Looking her over Nika smiled again. Then she frowned and untied the silk band in her ponytail. Nika motioned that she was going to tie Noir's hair back but she declined. So instead Nika tied the silk cloth into a bow around Noir's wrist.

"I want you to have it. It looks really good on you." Nika said with a smile.

"Now let's go we have a party waiting for us." Nika stated as she walked arm in arm with Noir. Outside of her room the two were joined by Naric and Kodi. All four walked out of the small hut and were greeted with the loud cheers and clapping of the village. They had all gathered around the central bonfire. The first part of the ceremony had begun. The circle of memories. A jug would be passed to one of the villagers and a story would be shared. It would be passed around until it reached Noir.

As Noir made her way to the bonfire everyone fell silent all were in awe of her beauty. Bathed under the pale moonlight, her light mocha skin and ocean blue eyes almost glowed. Her eyes were warm and welcoming as she looked onto the villagers. Noir moved with practiced grace and poise. She had practiced over and over again for this night. She greeted everyone and took place at the front of the gathering. Her father, Kodi and Nika were on either side of her. There was a brief silence. Everyone was praying to the Spirits, asking them to protect Noir. Once were the prayers were said, Naric stood. He looked down to his daughter and smiled. It was a smile only the happiest man on earth could have had.

"Tonight we honor my daughter as she begins her journey to becoming an adult." All of the villagers cheered and clapped. Naric waited until it died down and he continued.

"However, today the enemy of our enemy attacked us but stood no chance against us! The Fire Nation fell before our strength. Just as anyone else would!" The villagers cheered even louder as Naric spoke. Naric again looked to his daughter..

"Tonight, my daughter begins her journey as an adult. What better way to honor her than her first victory in battle. She may not have been part of the battle but she delivered the finishing blow to their leader." Everyone laughed cheered and whooped. Noir only smiled and bowed her head to her people.

"Chieftain Naric, don't forget me, I helped Noir take him down!" Nika called out playfully. Kodi just laughed and added.

And I helped clear the way for the both of them!" Again everyone clapped cheered. Once it died down Naric pulled out an ivory jug that was filled to the brim with blubbered whiskey and raised high into the air.

"Tonight we celebrate the life of my daughter. I was blessed when she was born and every day she reminds me as long as there is hope, as long as there is love, we will live on. I may have lost my wife but she lives on in my daughter, Noir. Tonight we celebrate Noir's coming of age, tonight we remember the good and the bad. Tonight we share stories of how Noir changed our lives." With that Naric took a small swig from the jug and passed it Kodi. It was now his turn to share. He was quiet as he thought of a story. Once he had one in mind, he smiled fiendishly.

"There are a lot of things I remember about Noir and the adventures we got into. There's just this one that will be with me and will always make me smile. When she was younger Noir was trying to catch a penguin so she could go penguin sledding. So instead of baiting one with a fish Noir froze the poor creature's feet to the ground. When she got to the penguin she unfroze it but that little guy _angry _and started chasing her around trying to bite her." Everyone cheered and laughed. Noir felt herself shrinking back and her face felt hot from embarrassment. She remembered that day. There was just one detail Kodi had left out. He was the one who was teaching her how to catch penguins!

"So Noir, let this be a lesson. When you start looking for that special someone... don't try freezing him to ground. It might not work out like you think." Noir just smiled at Kodi and nodded her head. Then she flashed him a look, that look of pure evil. The one that said, "_you are so dead_" Kodi just smiled and raised the ceremonial jug and sipped from it.

The jug was passed from person to person. Each story was funnier than the last. While others were sad or touching. Finally it reached Nika. She looked to Noir and smiled. Maybe this was the Spirits intervening, telling Nika confess in front of everyone. No, Nika wanted her moment to be just between the two of them. She thought for a second on what story she should tell. It only took her a second. It was the one memory she loved, the one Nika cherished the most. How she met Noir.

"Everyone here knows what happened to my parents. When they fell ill I had to raise myself pretty much and when they passed away I had too. Everyone tried helping but I pushed them away. When the other kids tried comforting me, I thought they were rubbing it in my face that they had parents and I didn't." Nika a paused a moment and inhaled sharply. At first it was painful remembering that part of her life. Then Nika remembered all of the good times she had with Noir.

"Then, one day this little white haired girl ran up to me. Her eyes were so sincere and sweet that it was hard to be mean to her. She was trying to cheer me up and had brought me this little bead bracelet she had made herself." Nika had to pause again. Not because it hurt but because she didn't what to say next. She looked Noir for support. Noir just smiled and silently encouraged her to continue.

"I told her I didn't need her sympathy and I tried walking away. She froze my feet to the ground and hugged me. From that moment on, Noir and I have been best friends. I'd say that we're sisters but we're so much more than that. I tease her often but she knows I'm only playing. I love you, Noir." Nika croaked in a quiet broken voice. Noir stood and rushed over to Nika. She hugged her tightly and stated proudly

"I love you too." Noir held onto Nika tightly, letting her bury her face into her shoulder. Even though Noir didn't mean it the same way Nika did, Nika was overjoyed to hear those words. The two held onto each other for the longest time. Neither girls wanted to break the embrace. Finally Noir pulled away slowly and took her seat by her father. All of the village had gone silent and looked to Nika. She smiled and raised the jug and took one small sip Once she did everyone clapped. Nika quickly handed the jug to the final person. Noir. It was her turn to speak. She held the jug in her hands. After all of the tales that were shared, Noir didn't know what to say. Taking in one single breath, Noir raised the jug high and stated clearly and proudly.

"I hear everyone, I see all of you and I see my family who I love. All of you have helped raise me and I'm honored to know all of you and blessed that you are my family. Nika, Kodi, Father... I love all of you." Noir placed the jug to her lips and quickly finished the last of the of the blubbered whiskey, signaling the end of the circle of memories. Once Noir put the jug down the drums slowly started to sound. All of the villagers started to sing and to dance. In the center, was Noir. It was tradition after the circle of memories was complete that Noir dance with her father. Then she could honor any boy to a dance.

Noir wasn't a very confident dancer but with her father's help the two moved gracefully. She held her father close and felt his warmth against her. Noir wrapped her arms around his back and looked into his tender eyes. They were full of joy and happiness. Losing herself in the dance, Noir let go of her worries and her stress. Although Noir wasn't that good at dancing it was her passion. Whenever Noir could she would dance. As she danced Noir spotted Nika and Kodi. Both were just sitting by the edge of the fire, not dancing, unacceptable! Noir broke off from her dad and grabbed both by the hand.

"Don't just sit here! Dance, have a good time." Noir exclaimed. Nika and Kodi were a bit hesitant and a little nervous. A small amount of sweat began building up at Nika's brow. Noir was holding her hand! Nika's throat went dry and she felt herself blushing. _Why is this happening! I've been around her all my life, so why I'm I getting like this! _Nika thought as she moved in closer to Noir. At same time so did Kodi. Kodi looked to Noir and then to Nika. A small grin quickly formed on his face. Up until now he was to afraid to ask Nika to dance with him. Now this gave him the perfect chance!

Just as he was about to ask, Noir led him away! Noir held onto him tightly as they danced. It made him feel a little uncomfortable and little bit annoyed. Not at Noir but that he once again missed his chance to dance with Nika. He tried enjoying himself but he kept catching glances from Nika. For a second when he looked at her, Kodi swore she was glaring at him. It couldn't be. He was seeing things. Returning his focus back to Noir he realized something. She was really cute. Kodi noticed it before but tonight she was just _beautiful._ Nika looked at the two dancing. A shot of jealousy ran through her. Kodi was dancing with Noir, he was close to Noir! Not for long. She quickly made her way to the two and cut in.

"May I have this dance?" She asked curtly. Almost instantly Kodi took her hand and led her away. Her hopes sank into the ocean. There was no use. She felt like crying out into the night. Cursing whatever cruel spirit was playing this game with her. Nika met his gaze with a flat expression. He seemed to really be enjoying himself. Suddenly, Kodi dipped her very low and pulled her up just as quick. They moved with speed and grace across the snowy ground. Nika had almost forgotten that Kodi was a natural dancer. He twirled Nika around and swung high into the air only to catch her. At first she was nervous but began to trust in him. All of their movements were fast, fluid and precise.

Then he started bending streams of water around them. He streamed the water between two. Kodi created rings around them as they danced that gradually grew closer and closer. Finally Nika had to embrace Kodi just not to get soaked. He smiled and with a flick of his wrist all the water jetted upwards and turned into small snowflakes. His display was not quite done. As soon as he had let the water turn to snow, Kodi began to twirl with Nika. He wasn't just dancing, he was bending the snow beneath their feet. They slowly started to rise until they were very high into air. The moon washed over them on this pillar of ice. From here everyone looked small. It was kind of scary but Kodi supported Nika. As they danced Nika dipped him low and looked into his eyes. Kodi pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

"I have been wanting to tell you something." Nika pulled him back up and twirled around him until she was behind him. She held onto his waist and asked happily.

"What's on your mind?" Kodi quickly spun around on his heel and delicately placed a hand onto Nika's cheek.

"I like you Nika." Looking at Kodi, Nika felt confused. Almost threatened. She backed away and uttered quickly

"As a friend right?" Kodi only shook his head and stated with his hand still on her cheek.

"More than friends. Nika... I don't know how to say this, but I _like_ you." Nika backed away even further, a combination of unease and regret started to wash over her. This would crush Noir. This couldn't be real. Before Nika could react Kodi inched toward her. His lips lightly brushed against hers. Before she knew it Nika was kissing Kodi. What scared her the most, she liked it. For the briefest second Nika returned his kissed, her tongue passionately hunting for his. Nika eventually broke off the kiss and backed away to the corner of the pillar.

"This isn't right! I can't do this!" Kodi's face flinched. He was silent, unaware of what to do or say. All he could do was ask.

"Why."

"Because, Noir's the one who's supposed to be up here! Not me!

Noir really liked him after all. He was about to say something but Nika jumped down. She didn't know what to do except to run.


	5. Chapter Five:Into the Night

I do not own Avatar or the Original character Noir, She is property of Midenigufutsu koyote. I do however own the OC's of the Mist village.

Note: I did some edits with Chapter Four. I didn't like how I ended it

Chapter Five: into the Night

Belka sat alone in his hut. After the ceremonial dance began Belka quietly slipped away into his house. He couldn't stand knowing that an enemy who had drawn first blood was so close and yet Naric, their "Chieftain" had forbidden any form of retaliation. This was not only unacceptable but disgraceful. Belka couldn't sit idly by, something had to be done.

Bela knelt in the humble light of his lantern. Before him were his weapons, his armor and a mortar with freshly ground war paint. Belka applied his war paint with cold precision. He trailed his fingers downward from the top left side of his forehead to the bottom right side of his chin, four claw marks to represent the spirit of a wolf. Belka offered one final prayer and then he stood with his whale bone sword in hand.

"I am ready." Belka said aloud as he walked out into the cold night. Five men appeared from the darkness. Each one brandishing a weapon.

* * *

Kodi rapidly paced around the edges of the ice pillar. Everything went completely opposite of what he wanted. He looked down toward Nika. She was heading toward her home. For a second he considered following after her but forced himself to remain still. If anything Kodi didn't want this to escalate. It posed to much of a risk of Noir finding out. Kodi didn't want that. Not at all. A hot flash of aggravation took over. He kicked a lump of ice and sent it flying. This was not how he imagined this moment.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm so stupid!" Kodi uttered. He forced himself to calm down a bit and sat down. This wasn't his fault. No it wasn't anyone's. For now he would keep this quiet. He did not want Noir to know. Things were bad enough, but if Noir knew... Kodi couldn't imagine what it would do to Noir.

After Kodi calmed down he began to bend the pillar downward to ground level. While he bended Kodi saw something off in the distance. For a second Kodi could have sworn he was watching fire jet out from the sea. _What was that_ Kodi thought. His eyes were sharp and focused on the sea.

"Kodi, where's your father?" His mother's voice rang out into the night, breaking Kodi's line of thought. Kodi had reached the ground without realizing he had. He turned to face his mother. She looked worried, distraught. Something was wrong. Again she asked where Belka was but Kodi hadn't the faintest idea.

* * *

Nika collapsed on her bedroll. She was trying to sort all of this out. What would she say to Noir, how would she act around her. She _kissed_ him. Nika kissed Kodi! Of all the completely utterly stupid things Nika had done this was the worst. To make things worse... she enjoyed it! Nika could still feel Kodi's lips against hers. Just the thought of that made Nika feel rotten. Nika was torn on what to do. Let Noir know what had just happened or protect her from the truth. After thinking it over, there was only one thing she could do. She had to protect Noir from Kodi. He started all of this. Kodi didn't deserve Noir. He knew how Noir had felt _he knew_ but Kodi acted as if Noir's feelings were nothing. She couldn't let Kodi hurt Noir, she just couldn't... After all she was in love with Noir... at least Nika believed she was.

* * *

Noir sat down near the fire. Not many people were left dancing and the one person she wanted to dance with was up in the sky on a pillar of ice. Tonight was all for her. Noir understood that but she felt isolated. Something was wrong. Noir wished her mother was here to see this. It was a simple wish.

"What's wrong?" Naric asked as he took a seat next to Noir. Her only response was to hold her onto her father's arm. Naric held Noir close and ruffled his hand through her silky white hair. He kissed her on the forehead once and looked into his daughter's eyes.

"Dad, how come mom had to die?" Naric just kissed her forehead again. That was a question he had asked himself many times before. There was no answer to that question. No easy way to explain why she had passed away. The only thing Naric could do, was comfort his only child.

"It was her time, sweetie." Noir wasn't pleased with that answer. Naric could tell by just the way she looked up at him. What else could he say. Naric ruffled his hand through her hair a final time and then stood. He smiled down at his daughter and changed the subject.

"Why aren't you dancing with Kodi? it is your celebration." Naric asked cheerfully. Noir looked away. She didn't want to let her father see how red her face was turning.

"Well, I didn't want to intrude. I mean he went to all that trouble to get Nika alone..." Naric smiled, he was blessed to have such a sweet girl. Noir stood and began to brush the snow that had gathered on her parka.

"You should go dance with Kodi." Naric said with a smile.

"Are you sure, I mean it would be kind of rude to just barge up there." Nika replied quietly.

"I'm sure Kodi wouldn't mind. Go for it, kiddo." Noir was hesitant at first but she quickly found her confidence. She jumped into the air and began to bend her way to the top of the ice pillar. As she made her way up Noir began to feel better. Her father was right. She should just go and dance with Kodi. It was what she wanted. Halfway up, Noir was no longer feeling bad for herself. This was her night and absolutely nothing bad could happen. _Bring it on world! I'm ready for anything!_ Noir thought as she neared the top. However when she did reach Kodi and Nika her hope, her simple dream crashed and shattered into a thousand pieces. Noir wasn't supposed to see this. Kodi and Nika... like that. Noir tried peeling her eyes away but couldn't. She didn't want to look but Noir was frozen in place with her thoughts frantically racing. _They're kissing... no... Kodi is, tasting Nika, yeah that's what's going on... or... or... they're not kissing this is all a lie... _Before Noir could see anymore she jumped downward and created a path of ice to the ground. Her heart had just been broken. They're should have been tears, screams and pain. Instead there was only silence, cold and a crooked half smile. All Noir could do was try and forget. She felt like running away but Noir couldn't. The festival was almost over. She would be receiving the mark of honor soon.

* * *

Sorry for how long the long hitatus between each chapter. Between work and College I rarely have time to get these done. Thank you for reading!


End file.
